


Ready for Those Flashing Lights

by starlurker



Category: Actor RPF, Generation Kill RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlurker/pseuds/starlurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Stark get tangled up in <i>True Blood</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready for Those Flashing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Generation Kill anon kink meme. Mentions of True Blood canon events.
> 
> Original prompt: Stark/Alex, RPS AU - Generation Kill never happened, they meet on the set of some other tv series/movie, the characters they're playing are gay and fall in love with each other. So do Stark and Alex.

Alex met Stark for the first time on the _True Blood_ set, and when Stark introduced himself as "Stark, Stark Sands, and I'm playing Godric" Alex decided at that moment that he would mock the hell out of that name.

"What other adjective-noun combos are out there that can be your name?" he asked. "Stormy Seas? Sleek Silk?"

Stark seemed to bear it with good grace. "I like my name," he said. "It's different. Better than Alexander Skarsgard -- that's like Alex Smith in Sweden, isn't it?"

And that was when Alex knew he had a friend for life.

***

"So," Stark said, taking the seat beside Alex, "is Eric the Viking Vampire actually bi in the books, or is it just Alan wanting to see you naked?"

"He's a vampire who's lived for a thousand years," Alex said. "So I'm sure he's smoked some cock. And Alan wants to see me naked."

"Someone told me Godric was a pedo in the books," Stark said.

"Thank God you're not one in the show then," Alex said absently, flipping through the script.

"I know –- I don't think I could play a pedophile. And hey, you'll be my bitch when the cameras are rolling," Stark said. "My day's looking up."

"Laugh it up, Starky," Alex said. "Real life is different."

"Who cares about real life? You'll be kneeling down before me and calling me your maker on film. That shit's forever."

Alex hit Stark on the back of the head while memorizing his lines.

***

They were both waiting for the lighting guys to finish when Alex felt Stark tapping him. Alex leaned down to hear what he wanted to say and felt warm when Stark's whisper blew a breath in his ear.

"_Min svävare är full med ålar_," Stark said.

"You sound like a Russian hustler," Alex said immediately. "And what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Something to keep you in character for this shot," Stark said, looking innocent.

"I'm a thousand year old vampire, and you just said that my flying machine is full of eels."

"I'm fucking brilliant, aren't I?" Stark ran off before Alex could hit him.

***

"Hello, my child," Godric said. Eric knelt down, cowed by the power and age Godric had in his voice; it was commanding without any audible effort.

"It's been too long, Godric," Eric said. He felt Godric's hand tip his chin up.

"I've missed you," Godric said, and bent down to kiss him, tongues tangling, fangs scraping against their lips. Eric growled under his breath, and felt Godric smile against the kiss.

"Cut!" Alan said. "Damn, that was great, guys!

Alex looked up and saw Stark, his eyes half-lidded, his mouth slick and suppressed the shiver that ran up his spine.

***

The cast and crew had a karaoke party every month to let loose and unwind from long days. Anna and Stephen did an amazing version of _Promiscuous_ by Nelly Furtado and Timbaland, which shocked the hell out of Alex the first time he saw it.

"Newbie's turn next," Alex said, looking at Stark and relishing his potential embarrassment.

"My choice of song," Stark said.

"Anything except _Paparazzi_," Alex said, wagging a finger near Stark's face. "Because that wouldn't be tired at all, would it?"

Stark rolled his eyes and went up on stage. He turned off the karaoke machine and sang acapella instead, a rougher, more melodic version of _21 Guns_ by Green Day. His voice was beautiful. It was masculine, it had a rasp that trailed certain syllables when he sang. It was full of feeling and pure like the cleanest water.

The cast and crew were quiet as Stark sang, and Alex felt a switch on his head click on. Stark kept singing and each lyric, each note was a nail in the coffin for Alex -- he was in love, and it was one of the few times he could remember where he was caught by complete surprise.

***

"Don't do this, Godric," Eric said.

"I'm so tired," Godric replied, weary to the bone. "I want to see the sun."

"Don't leave me here. You promised you would show me the world when you made me. There's a new world out there now!"

Godric looked at him, despair in his young features. "I don't know this new world."

"Then let me show it to you," Eric said. "Please," he said, grabbing Godric's hand. "Please," he said, kneeling down. "Please let me," he said, putting his forehead on Godric's stomach, kissing the pale, exposed skin.

He felt Godric's hands on his hair, and that familiar gesture between them, of Godric tipping Eric's chin up so that they can see each other, filled Eric with such dread and affection at the same time. This could be the last, or this could be the first of many once again.

"Yes," Godric said. "Show me this world."

"Cut!" Alan said. "You guys are on tonight -- whatever you guys are doing, keep doing it!"

Alex stood up, the moment broken.

***

"Just heard the news," Alex said. "Recurring for Season 3? Fucking awesome."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either," Stark said, beaming from ear to ear and looking so young. "I get to do some side jobs too. I can't believe how this all worked out."

"The Adventures of Godric and Eric." Alex stretched his arms out to encompass the situation, the feeling.

"Rampaging and pillaging throughout Europe and beyond," Stark said in a bad movie announcer voice.

Alex looked at Stark, who was smiling back at him and didn't look away the way most guys would. They both kept on looking and Alex thought that this could be enough, if this was all that it ever could be.

***

Alex had no issues with being naked, but Stark was a little shy. Alex looked at the definition on Stark's chest and stomach and wondered what the hell his issues were.

"What the hell is your issue with being naked?" Alex asked.

"Not all of us were raised as Swedish artist hippies," Stark replied, a bite in his voice. "And all we have are these cock socks, which obviously doesn't bother you, but makes this just a little bit more humiliating for me."

Alex rolled his eyes and dragged Stark to the bed, putting Stark on top of him as the shot dictated. "Get over it," Alex said. "This is the extent of this conversation: if I have an inappropriate erection, we'll both ignore it. If you have an inappropriate erection, you've succumbed to the power of my Viking charisma."

Stark laughed out loud and relaxed noticeably. "And if we both have a reaction?"

"Then clearly we're in love," Alex said. "Now come on. I want to be out of here as soon as we wrap this."

***

Eric felt content, with the smaller frame of his master lying on his chest. Godric was stroking his sides with blunt nails, and would nip on any exposed flesh he could get at on occasion.

"I want to try something," Godric said.

Eric watched curiously as Godric straddled him and only then realized his intent.

"Godric, it should be me taking it," Eric said, not successful in suppressing the panic in his voice. "That's my role."

"This is what I want," Godric said. He started moving his hips and Alex couldn't stop it even if he wanted to, couldn't ignore it -- he felt his cock grow stiff. Stark looked back at him, equally panicked. Alex saw Stark's cock sock stretch out and fuck, they were so screwed.

"Cut!" Alan yelled. "You guys OK there?"

"Yeah," they both responded. "Can you give us a minute?" Alex added. Alan cast a glance in their direction and ushered the crew out. Thank God for small crews on love scenes. Knowing his luck though, this would probably end up on TMZ, Alex thought.

Stark was still sitting on top of him, as if afraid to move.

"So," Alex said, "I guess we're in love, huh?" The joke died a quick, deserved death. Stark got off him and off the bed like both were on fire. His cock sock was still obviously stretched out and Alex didn't even attempt to hide his.

"Stark, come on, it's not a big deal." Even though it was, Alex's brain supplied.

"My trailer. Please." Stark said, and Alex felt like Eric just then, struck and enthralled by a force that had so much power over him. He followed Stark to his trailer.

***

Alex has never seen the point in lying when you're found out, not when the truth could stop everything from going wrong.

"I have feelings for you," Alex said as soon as the trailer door was shut.

Stark laughed in disbelief. "What?" he asked. "Horny feelings, curious feelings, any fucking warm body on top of my cock feelings --"

"Complicated ones," Alex said. "Don't make fun of this."

"I'd never do that."

"It doesn't have to be anything. We were friends before this; I'd like to be friends after it. In fact, I'd like to be friends right now, because this is fucking awkward."

They both looked at their feet for a few minutes, Alex hating every moment of it.

"This isn't something we can brush off," Stark said.

"Come on, Stark. This is my issue, not yours."

"Not just yours," Stark said.

It was Alex's turn to look at Stark with disbelief. "Horny feelings, curious feelings, any warm body under my ass feelings–"

"Alex," Stark warned.

They looked at anything except each other for a few minutes, the idea of what they hadn't said yet sinking, gaining gravity. Alex remembered the time when they had told Stark that he was going to be recurring for Season 3 and wished for that ease back, when they stared at each other like idiots and it didn't feel weird.

"I've never done anything like this before," Stark said, his voice low.

"Neither have I. What, do you think this happens to me everyday or something?"

"Alex, I'm saying I'd like to try."

And with that, Alex felt an immense weight suddenly lift from his shoulders, the tight pressure ease from his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Stark said.

"We'll take it slow. I'll be really careful."

"Me too." Stark smiled, and Alex reached for him. He has never gone slow, but he'll try.

***

Eric and Godric have kissed, but Alex and Stark have not. Godric and Eric kiss with a thousand years worth of history, of entanglement and abandonment, of blood and loss, with delirious joy and obliterating lust.

Alex kissed Stark first in his trailer. He remembered Stark's guitar on the small couch, a laptop on the small table. He recognized the scent of make-up and corn syrup from the fake blood. He felt Stark's soft lips, his playful tongue, his soft inhales of breath, the way he would change the angle of the kiss by holding the back of Alex's head to turn or tilt. Their kiss is brand new in all the ways that matter, and Alex wouldn't have had it any other way.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Some differences from the original post due to clean-up.


End file.
